Poszukując Zapomnianych Cz. 2
Chłopak przechodził w swoim czarnym zimowym płaszczu z słuchawką w jednym uchu przez centrum Creepytown. Miasteczko właśnie leczyło się z porannego kaca spowodowanego przedwczorajszą dwudniową imprezą. Mogło by się wydawać że miejscowość wreszcie się uspokoiła i stała się miejscem pełnym spokoju i porządku, mogło by się również wydawać że znikniecie przypadkowego przechodnia nie byłoby zbyt głośnie ani dziwne, wszak ludzie często znikają w tym strasznym świecie. - No podejdź bliżej uliczki! - krzyczał w myślach łowca czekający na swoją ofiarę. Gdy Chłopak przechodził obok jednej z bocznych alejek, zaczął skradać sie zielonowłosy łowca chcący go dopaść od tyłu. Nagle jednak, jego twarz przywitała eis z butem odciskającym swój ślad na jego twarzy, co najciekawsze, ten but należał do jego niedoszłej ofiary. Niedoszły porywacz-zabójca leżał na ziemi, nad nim triumfalnie stał Znużony całą sytuacją przechodzień. - Musisz postarać się o coś bardziej oryginalnego - zaczął - Słyszę cie s#urwysynu - Powiedział Wasieq wskazując na swoje odsłonięte ucho. Nagle jego oponent zaczął uciekać w najszybszy możliwy sposób. Z miejsca na którym był został jedynie standardowy list z hallenwest. Po głębszym przyjrzeniu wychodziło na to że list jest zaadresowany do niejakiego Roberta Wasieq. - No tak, nie mógł mi przyj#bać łomem w mieszkaniu więc opie#dolił mi skrzynkę pocztową... Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? - stwierdził w myślach Niebieskooki Chłopak podniósł z ziemi list i zaczął analizować. Z początkowych oględzin wychodziło na to że jest z kancelarii burmistrza hallenwest. Po otworzeniu jego oczom ukazał sie piękny tekst który wywarł na nim negatywne emocje: „Prosimy szanownego Roberta Wasieq o stawienie się 23 stycznia o godzinie 12:45 tego roku w urzędzie miasta Hallenwest. W przypadku niesubordynacji będziemy zmuszeni ujawnić Federacji dane na temat waszych kontaktów z nieludźmi!” Chłopak wzdrygnął się nieco i spojrzał na zegarek. Godzina i data jasno mówiły - 12:25 23.01. - Nosz k#rwa! Rozgoryczony chłopak biegł przez korytarze urzędu miasta w poszukiwaniu gabinetu burmistrza, nagle, na końcu ostatniego korytarza, jego oczą ukazały sie one... Grube, ciemne, dębowe drzwi z posrebrzaną klamką, na nich triumfalnie wisiała złota tablica z czarnym jak węgiel napisem: „gabinet burmistrza” Chłopak odrazu ruszył z miejsca jak koń z kopyta. Wszystko po to aby po przekręceniu klamki i popchnięciu drzwi ujrzeć oranżowe ściany, stare brzozowe biurko z takim samym krzesłem podbitym rubinowych materiałem, bliżej drzwi stały cztery fotele z garbowanej i pofarbowanej na czarno skóry, na przeciwko których stał cisowy stolik do kawy. Na fotelach siedziały dwie osoby, jedną z nich był, dość oczywisty, burmistrz. Drugą osobą, której młody Łowca sie nie spodziewał była Lobotaker która z oczywistych względów zdjeła kapelusz. - Witam, panie... - nagle kobiecy głos wszedł w paradę starszemu człowiekowi. - Spóźniłeś sie, ty gn... - Lobotaker w ostatniej chwili sie powstrzymała, jedyne co zrobiła to wymownie(jak na nią) spojrzała na zegar wiszący na przeciwnej ścianie nad biurkiem burmistrza. Chłopak spojrzał na zegar którego wskazówki układały sie tak, aby ukazać godzinę 12:52. Chłopak drgnął nieco i spokojnym głosem poinformował gospodarzy - Przepraszam, ale dotarcie do miasta w 20 minut wykracza nawet moje możliwości. Obydwie persony szeroko otworzyły oczy, jedna z zaskoczenia, druga natomiast wyraziła swe uczucia wyrazem twarzy typu: „Co ty mi tu k#rwa, za kit wciskasz?” - Proszę siadać. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. - Powiedział burmistrz chcący jak najszybciej zahamować wzrost adrenaliny u osób w gabinecie. Chłopak spokojnym krokiem usiadł na czarnym fotelu - Dlaczego zostałem wezwany? - spytał bez ogródek. - Widzi pan... - burmistrz lekko się zaciął - Chciałbym Pana wynająć do śledztwa w którym będzie Pan współpracował z obecną tu Panną Lobotaker. Będziecie pracować w dwójkę w związku z tym iż Pan Iwan Pietrow jest, jakby to ująć, niedysponowany. Wtem na twarzy chłopaka zagościł mały uśmieszek powstały w wyniku przypomnienia sobie iż pół Kazak najprawdopodobniej leży w szpitalu z powodu choroby popromiennej i ma/będzie miał biegunkę, wymioty i najostrzejszego kaca w tym miesiącu. Szybko on jednak znikł gdy chłopak dojrzał czerwone oczy lobo patrzące w jego stronę, dość jednoznacznie mówiły mu - TO WSZYSTKO PRZEZ CIEBIE I TWOJĄ FLASZKĘ, TĘPY KUTAFILU! - Zgadza sie Pan przyjąć to drobne zlecenie? - Tak, Oczywiście - odpowiedział młody Łowca, mówiąc sobie mentalnie - przecież inaczej albo za#irdoliła by mnie federacja, albo siedząca przede mną bobo... - Dobrze więc, zacznijmy od początku, będzie pan musiał odnaleźć profesora Jerzego Kowijskiego oraz jego syna Kamila, którzy zaginęli w nieznanych okolicznościach w swoim domu około dwa tygodnie temu. - Jeśli można wiedzieć, profesora czego? - Demonologi... - wtrąciła sie lobo Chłopak położył palce na twarzy i zaczął przebierać myślami - Co za kretyni go tu trzymali? Po kiego ch#ja? A co Jeżeli profesorek wezwał demona i dał sie jak ostania łajza opętać? Będzie śmiesznie jeżeli demon używa materialnej powłoki profesorka do wzywania swoich kumpli przez ofiary. No ch#j, najwyżej populacja tego miasta we mgle może się trochę zmniejszyć, jak nie będziemy wiedzieć co robić z opętanymi. Po chwili ciszy burmistrz podsunął parze czarną teczkę - Wszystkie informacje znajdą państwo tutaj i na miejscu śledztwa... Kiedy Państwo mogliby rozpocząć dochodzenie? - W najbliższym czasie... - powiedział chłopak - będę musiał zebrać informacje i przygotować się do dochodzenia. Burmistrz spojrzał na siedzącą obok lobo - Podobnie... - dobrze więc, chyba pora się pożegnać - powiedział, po czym wymownym wzrokiem wskazał wyjście. Dwójka postaci pośpiesznie wstała i w ciszy wyszła z z gabinetu, idąc tak do głównego wyjścia ratusza. Szli tak jeszcze kawałek aż chłopak powiedział cokolwiek do swojej współpracowniczki: - no ch#j, jesteśmy na siebie i to poje#ane śledztwo skazani... Jakiś masterplan na ten syf? - Znaleźć i do#ebać sk#rwysyna który za tym stoi. - powiedziała wnerwiona lobo - nie możesz, nie wiem k#rwa... na przykład poprosić o pomoc swoich mentorów? - to oni mi kazali to zrobić... - japier#dole... - chłopak na chwile sie zaciął - dobra, muszę jeszcze dzisiaj coś załatwić i zebrać informacje. Kiedy zaczynamy? - Jutro o tej samej godzinie, tylko tym razem sie k#rwa nie spóźnij! Nagle dwójka dotarła do tylnej ściany szpitala, chłopak podszedł do starego grafiti przerobionego na „bramę” do jego systemu wyrw w rzeczywistości. - dobra ja spadam - powiedział dotykając środka „bramy“ - Spróbuje dowiedzieć się jeszcze czegoś o znakach przyzywających. Nagle powstała wielka na dwa i pół metra wyrwa, wasiu bez większego strachu wszedł do niej, przechodząc kilka kroków przeszedł ją wchodząc do swojego mieszkania w Metropolii - Ja#ierdole... Jaki tu syf - przyznał chłopak widząc pozostawione przez siebie rzeczy na podłodze. Zabrał swoje papiery federacyjne i walutę, leżące w starej puszce po „kawie prosto z Indii” do portfela. Wszedł do windy, której szklane ściany ukazały piękny pejzaż miasta z wyrastającymi z tyłu górami. Spokojnym ruchem dłoni nacisnął przycisk ósmego piętra, przedostatniego piętra gdzie mieszkali ludzie, niżej; mieszkała służba, mieścił sie burdel z nieludźmi oraz arena gdzie nieludzcy zapaśnicy walczyli każdego dnia ku uciesze swoich panów. Szóste piętro było granicą. Ósme zaś posiadało wyjcie prowadzące na platformę, skąd można łatwo zatrzymać taxi. Wyszedł z budynku i wymownym ruchem ręką, poprosił taxi o zatrzymanie się. - dokąd podwieźć? - powiedział zatrzymujący się taksiarz-robot ze swojego anty grawitacyjnego pojazdu. - Główna siedziba Łowców, Korund - powiedział pewnym głosem wsiadając do pojazdu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poszukując zapomnianych Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures